Eternal Sleep
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Yami is Yugi's boyfriend, Yugi has big boobs, and Bakura is a perv! He is determined to get Yugi, but Yami always stops him, so he buys a recipe in e-bay of a sleep potion to give to Yami. But what happens when it touches Yugi instead? Warning GIRL YUGI!
1. The potion of sleep

Nekogal: I saw recently a Ranma ½ OVA, the one with the Spring sleep, or something like that… anyway, and idea immediately struck me; it won't be the exact plot, but sort of.

**Warnings: Female Yugi! Sex references, and perv Bakuraa!!**

Sorry Bakura lovers, couldn't find someone else for the character's personality to fit in.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or Ranma ½, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami panted tired after another tiring game; he was wearing his football uniform of the high school, and had the ball resting next to his feet. "That was a good game" Yami panted as he covered his face from the sun.

"Oh y-yeah, totally" Tristan panted, who was next to Joey.

"Tomorrow after class as always?" Joey asked to his comrades.

Yami nodded. "Yeah"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

The three teens turned around startled at the sudden scream, and widened their eyes at what they saw.

There it was, Yami's girlfriend, running away for her life from Bakura, who was chasing her with a crazy look in his eyes; an evident glimmer of mischief in them.

Yami and Yugi had been dating for 2 years and were very, very happy. Yugi, usually wore baggy clothes because she didn't like to call any attention, and her breasts usually caught a lot of attention. Yami completely understood, and Yugi wouldn't hide this from his family, boyfriend and very trustful friends. However, by accident, Yugi one day entered her living room with a tight shirt, expecting to find Yami, only to find Bakura in there talking to named boyfriend.

Bakura had always been a pervert, and that hadn't helped matters. Since that day Bakura had struggled and tried to get one of Yugi's bras, or at least see them.

"Somebody help me!" Yugi cried as she ran, her big sweater hiding her figure. She looked back to find Bakura still chasing her. "Bakura leave me alone! When I tell Yami about this he'll kill you!" She warned.

"At least grant me one last wish before he kills me!" Bakura yelled with a smirk.

Yugi cried even more frightened, and kept running as fast as her legs could take her.

"That son of a bitch!" Yami yelled.

Knowing he couldn't run so fast to reach Bakura, Yami kicked the ball with perfect aim, and hit Bakura on the face causing him to fall on the floor.

Yugi turned around confused at seeing suddenly Bakura on the floor, she saw the ball, and then turned at the football field to find his rescuer. "Yami!" She cried in gratitude and ran towards him to hug him. "Thank you!"

Yami wasn't able to reply when he noticed Bakura standing up; immediately, Yami held Yugi in his arms to protect her. "Will you just leave her alone Bakura?!"

Bakura stood up slowly, and groaned at him. "Don't be so selfish. It's not fair you're the only that can see her boobs!" Yugi blushed madly and hid her face in Yami's chest.

Yami groaned. "What I see and what I don't is none of your concern Bakura! Now go!" He yelled with hate in his voice.

Bakura groaned and left hesitantly, knowing Yami would reach his limit soon and kill him with his bare hands. "Fine" He muttered and walked away.

'With Yami in my way I won't be able to reach Yugi. I have to do something' Bakura thought.

* * *

Later the next day that morning, was Bakura at his home finishing a small potion. He added some herbs and mixed it with a small spoon. "This thing better work, this was the best I could find on e-bay anyway" He said as he looked down at the instructions that contained 3 more pages.

After more mixing, Bakura smirked at having as result a purple liquid. "Done. With just a few drops Yami will fall asleep forever and then no one will stop me from reaching Yugi" He took a vial and filled with completely, then placed it on his pocket.

* * *

Friday morning.

Yami yawned as he walked downstairs to have breakfast, already dressed and ready to go to school. Yami went to the front door and opened it to pick up the newspaper, then looked up and was surprised at seeing Bakura coming towards him, holding something in both hands and saying something that couldn't be understood.

"Oi" Yami called, and Bakura looked up and froze. "What are you rambling about?"

Bakura smirked and didn't answer, and simply ran towards him.

Yami panicked and ran back inside the house. "Yami don't run away! Just drink this!" Bakura yelled as he chased Yami inside the house.

"I'm not drinking anything you give me!!" Yami yelled back as he jumped the coach.

Bakura groaned and opened the vial, knowing Yami wouldn't drink it willingly. "You really don't have to drink it! As long as it touches you!" He yelled as he threw a few drops towards Yami, but Yami moved away.

They kept chasing each other around the living room, with Bakura still throwing the drops trying to reach Yami.

Suddenly Yugi walked in wearing her uniform with a baggy sweater on her. "Yami-kun! Breakfast is ready!"

A small drop of the potion fell on her nose, and she blinked confused at seeing Bakura and Yami staring at her in shock.

"W-What's going on?" She asked confused.

Bakura smirked and pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Yami groaned and pushed Bakura away, then went to Yugi's side. "Yugi are you ok?" He asked immediately.

Yugi held her forehead, with her eyes half-closed. "I think so" She turned at Bakura. "What was that?"

Bakura just laughed. "It doesn't matter if you know what it is. I was going to use it on Yami, but this is even better! Haha! Do you by any chance, feel tired?"

"Eh? Not really" Yugi answered.

"Answer Bakura, what was that thing?!" Yami demanded.

Bakura snorted. "A potion, which I bought its recipe from e-bay" He sighed. "It hurt me to pay those 110 bucks. Anyway, that thing makes you fall asleep for a whole year!! I thought that if I gave it to Yami, I'd be finally able to reach you" He snickered. "But with you asleep, it'll be even better!" He said and launched forward to Yugi.

But before Yami could punch him away, Yugi slapped him all across the face.

Bakura grunted and stepped back, holding his cheek. "Maybe, I didn't follow the recipe correctly…" He mumbled. He shrugged. "Whatever" Then left.

Yami sighed relieved. "Glad he's gone" He then turned at Yugi and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You sure you're ok?"

Yugi nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah"

* * *

Once at school, Yugi was in her first class, with Yami sitting next to her.

Yami stopped worrying about Yugi, at seeing she seemed to be fine so far, so ignored his concern.

They were currently in math class, and for some reason, Yugi felt mentally tired, even if she had slept very well last night, including the fact that Yami came to her room for a 'little' visit.

She sighed and rested her chin on her right hand. 'Wonder why I feel so sleepy…' She yawned. 'I want to close my eyes so badly' She sighed mentally. 'Maybe just for a few minutes…' She thought and her amethyst eyes closed.

"So if we add 'x' to the equation, that would be… how much Mrs. Motou?" The teacher asked to the sleeping girl.

Yami turned at Yugi and frowned at seeing her asleep. "Hey, Yugi, what are you doing? Wake up!" He whispered her.

Yugi just snored softly, to Yami, somehow beautifully.

The teacher noticed Yugi was asleep, and groaned, then walked in front of her. "Mrs. Motou! What kind of behavior is that? If you do not want to go to the Principal's Office, I suggest you wake up immediately!"

Yugi remained sleeping.

Yami gulped. "Oh no"

From the other side of the class, Bakura grinned. 'It worked!'

"Mrs. Motou!!" She yelled.

Yugi snored again, and mumbled: "Shut up"

Everyone gasped in horror, knowing that Yugi was a great student, and saying such thing was uncommon of her.

The teacher, for been only 21, was still an amateur at teaching, so those words really did hurt her. She sniffled softly. "Mrs. Motou that was so mean! I'm telling the Principal!" She cried and left the room.

When the crying teacher left, everyone stood up to surround the sleeping form of Yugi, Yami been the one by her side. "Yugi! Yugi! What's wrong? Please wake up!" Yami said as he shook her body.

"Aw come on Yami! Don't act as if you don't know!" Bakura said between the crowd, and everyone turned at him. "My potion from e-bay worked" He took out some papers out from his pocket. "It's all here"

Serenity, a student, took the paper and began to read. "Um, you might have skipped some things Bakura" She cleared her throat and began to read. "The potion of sleep was created for people with trouble at sleeping. The one that drinks it falls asleep for 12 months until he or she finally is waken up. If the 12 months pass and the person has not awaken, then it will remain asleep forever" Serenity read the last bit with fear, and everyone looked down at Yugi, who looked like a beautiful princess waiting for her kiss to be waken up.

Yami softened his eyes in concern. "Yugi…" He sighed and turned at Serenity. "Doesn't it say some way to wake her up?"

Serenity searched through the pages and sighed shaking her head. "No, sorry"

"I know what to do" Another voice said, and everyone turned at Duke Devlin.

Mentioned teen made his way through the crowd of students to stand in front of Yugi. "Like in every fairytale, the princess must be waken up with the kiss of true love" He said sexily, and swayed his dark hair back. "So if you allow me-"

"There's no way I'm letting you kiss her!" Yami interrupted.

Duke scoffed. "No kiss can wake her up other than one from a true prince, which is me"

"I have a better idea" Bakura said, and startling everyone, he took Yugi in his arms and ran out of the room.

Yami gasped and ran right behind him, fearing what he could do to his innocent angel.

While he ran, Bakura tried to remove Yugi's sweater, but it was hard given that he was running, with a girl in his arms. "Dammit! Why can't I remove this damned thing?!" He cursed as he kept running.

"You leave my Yugi alone!!" Yami yelled from behind him, and ran at top speed, managing to reach him and tackle him.

Bakura was taken off guard and fell, with Yugi's body going away from his arms.

Yami reacting quickly, took Yugi in his arms and ran away to a safer place.

* * *

Just so you know this will be a story of, -thinks- what? 3 chapters? Oh well, that's all by now. Please review and tell me what you think! :)


	2. How can we wake her up?

Nekogal: Wow! You guys really seemed to like the story, and I'm glad! :D Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Ranma ½ or their characters, just this plot. Enjoy!!

* * *

Yami ran outside the building hurriedly, knowing Yugi wouldn't be safe with Bakura still in school, he had to take her to a safe place, and find someone that could tell him what to do; someone wise and with years of experience, someone reliable and trustworthy.

That's it!

He knew who could help them. Yami looked down at the body in his arms and smiled warmly. "Don't worry my love, we'll find a way to wake you up. I promise" Yami assured to the sleeping girl, and kept running down the street, been close to his destination.

* * *

Solomon had just turned the sign from 'closed' to 'open' of the Kame Game Shop. He took the broom that was resting on the wall, and exited the shop, then began sweeping the leaves that were on the floor. "Such a pretty morning" He said to himself.

After a minute, Solomon heard someone panting and coming towards him. He looked up only to find Yami with his granddaughter in arms. This startled him, fearing something bad happened to her. He put the broom aside and saw how Yami finally reached him.

"Grandpa" Yami panted. "I, I need your help" He looked down at Yugi "Actually, we need your help" He corrected himself.

The elder looked at Yugi's sleeping face. "What happened to her?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"Bakura did this to her" Yami began and explained everything.

Solomon raised his eyebrows confused. "A sleeping potion?" He frowned. "Never heard of it before"

Yami sighed disappointed. "But still, do you know what can we do?"

Solomon thought for a moment "Perhaps we should go inside, in case Bakura is looking for you" He suggested.

Yami nodded. "Good idea" And with Yugi still in his arms, both entered the Game Shop.

* * *

The rest of the students still were in class, wondering what to do because Yugi was gone with Yami and Bakura, and their teacher had ran off.

Serenity was talking with Tea, both good friends of Yami and Yugi. "I hope she's ok" Serenity said to Tea.

The blue eyed girl nodded in agreement. "So do I. I know Yami would be devastated if Yugi ended been asleep forever"

Serenity nodded, knowing it was very true. "Yeah" She then looked up. "You think we can help? I don't want to stay here like a sitting duck, I want to help them!" She said determined.

Tea's eyes brightened. "You're right! We must do something!"

Then both girls ran off.

Duke was leaning against the wall, still thinking. 'Yugi is a very beautiful girl, if I wake her up, she might be eternally grateful and leave Yami to be with me! Yes! This is my chance!' Duke then noticed how Tea and Serenity left the room. 'Maybe if I follow them I can find her' He thought and went right behind the girls.

* * *

Bakura stood up slowly and groaned at seeing Yami and Yugi gone. "Dammit!" He turned back and heard someone coming towards him. He stood up and hid in a corridor.

Then he saw pass by Serenity, Tea, and Duke going behind them. He frowned in confusion. 'They might be looking for them' He thought and decided to follow them as well.

* * *

Joey and Tristan were just leaving a class, but were startled when they saw Serenity, Tea, Duke and Bakura going somewhere in a rush.

"Hey sis!" Joey called, but Serenity didn't listen. He sighed and turned at Tristan. "Wonder what's all the fuss about"

Then they saw a student of the same class of Tea and Serenity. "Hey"

The boy turned around. "Yeah?"

"What's going on? I just saw my sister, Tea, Duke and Bakura running off somewhere" Joey asked.

"Ah, well Bakura gave Yugi some kind of sleep potion, but Yami took her off somewhere. They might be looking for them" He explained.

"What?!" Both teens yelled in surprise.

The boy nodded. "Yep, and it seems that if Yugi isn't waken up, she'll be asleep for the rest of her life"

"Oh no!" Tristan exclaimed, and he and Joey ran away, following Bakura.

* * *

Once inside the Game Shop, Yugi was placed on a chair, still sleeping.

"Then what should we do?" Yami asked.

Solomon crossed his arms. "I know this may sound silly, but what about you wake her up shaking her?"

Yami sighed. "Already tried that"

"Maybe we should do a lot of noise" Solomon then suggested.

Yami stood thinking. "I have an idea" He went to the living room, and returned with a thick encyclopedia. He stood in front of Yugi and held it firmly with both hands, then, he dropped it, and a rather loud 'thud' invaded the room.

Yami sighed at seeing Yugi was still sound asleep.

But still he didn't give up. "Something else, that is loud…" Yami thought out loud, and then smiled. From his pocket he took out his cell phone and let a loud ringtone play.

But still with the same result.

"How about playing your guitar?" Solomon suggested.

"Good idea!" Yami then went for his electric guitar and connected it to the amplifier. "Here we go" He said, warning Solomon, who was covering his ears.

Yami began to play some hard cord notes, for he was a professional with the guitar (one of the many facts that Yugi liked about him). He kept playing for at least two minutes, but decided to stop since Yugi didn't budge an inch.

Yami sighed and placed the guitar and the amplifier away. "Still the same"

"How about this?" Solomon said as he held a small plastic bag on both hands. He blew air into it so it was inflated. He made a knot on the end of it, and then with his hand pressed against it and 'exploded', a loud sound filling the air.

Yet again, Yugi stayed the same.

"Seems loud sounds won't work" Yami said.

"Then what else?" Grandpa asked.

Just before Yami could suggest anything else, Serenity and Tea came inside the Game Shop. "We found you!" Both said happily.

Tea turned at Yami. "Where is Yugi?"

Yami nudged at the chair, where Yugi was sitting, still asleep.

"Oh, so she's still asleep" Serenity said sadly.

"Yes, we've tried doing loud sounds but she won't wake up" Solomon said.

Serenity crossed her arms, thinking. "Well, I usually wake up with my clock alarm, but that is a loud sound so I doubt it will work"

"I usually wake up with the sound of birds singing, there is a family of birds in the tree outside my window so I hear them every morning" Tea said.

"You think birds will wake her up?" Yami asked.

Tea shrugged.

"We won't know unless you try" Serenity said.

Yami nodded in understanding.

Tea then took out her cell phone. "Here I have a ringtone with birds singing" She said and placed her cell phone next to Yugi's ear and pressed play.

The soft sound of birds singing was heard and Yugi just groaned, turning her head away.

"Didn't work" Yami said.

Suddenly, Joey and Tristan entered the shop.

"Joey, Tristan, what are you boys doing here?" Solomon asked surprised.

"We heard what happened to Yugi" Tristan answered, looking at the sleeping girl.

"For what I see, you haven't been able to wake her up" Joey pointed out.

Yami nodded. "Yeah, you guys have any ideas? We could use some. So far loud sounds and birds singing haven't worked"

"Then do what I do to wake up Joey in class" Tristan said. He took a paper that was in the desk, formed a ball, and threw it at Yugi.

Yami glared at Tristan for that. "Hey, watch it there" He warned.

"Sorry" He apologized.

There was a soft groan heard.

Everyone turned at Yugi and saw her shift on the chair, trying to look for a better position.

"Nothing" Joey said.

Out of a sudden, Duke entered the Shop panting, but somehow still looking sexy. "God, I've never run that far just for a girl. Usually girls run to get me" He looked up to find everyone staring at him confused.

"What are you doing here?" Tea asked confused, crossing her arms.

Duke smiled and placed both hands on his hips. "I came to wake beautiful Princess Yugi up"

"Uh pal, you do know this ain't the sleepin' beauty right?" Joey asked.

Duke scoffed. "I am completely aware of that. But it won't hurt to try" He said winking.

Yami groaned angered and held Duke's shirt violently. "If you want to get close to Yugi, you have to pass me first pal" He said angered, not even thinking of letting Duke kiss his girlfriend.

Duke groaned at Yami's firm grip. "You're just angry because you know I am way better kisser than you are. Yugi deserves someone better"

Yami's grip tightened at Duke's words. "Watch it pretty boy! I'd hurt you right now, but Yugi never liked violence. You're alive right now thanks to her!"

"Please Yami stop!" Serenity cried. "This is not helping matters!"

Yami groaned knowing it was true, and hesitantly let go of Duke.

"Smartass" Duke muttered.

"Jerk" Yami muttered back.

"We need to think of a solution to wake Yugi up" Tristan said.

Duke sighed. "I still think I should-"

"No one cares!" Yami interrupted.

Duke glared at Yami. "That's why my fanclub has more fangirls than yours, I'm not a smartass"

Yami groaned and clenched his fists.

"Guys, please" Tea said to both.

Both teens crossed their arms and turned to show their back to the other.

Duke, angered enough, just looked around; he saw Yami giving his back, so he wasn't watching him; the others were thinking on what to do and so was Grandpa. This was his chance.

With a quick move, Duke pushed Tea and Serenity out of the way startling the girls and everyone present, and before Yami could do anything, he leaned down and kissed the sleeping princess.

* * *

Mwahahaha! Please review!!


	3. Awaken

Nekogal: Sorry to leave you in a cliffhanger guys, but I just couldn't help myself. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Ranma ½ Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

At noticing what Duke had just done, Yami felt anger and hate boil inside of him. Yami didn't even pay attention if Yugi had woken up to that kiss, he immediately held Duke's shirt and picked him up with just one fist; then pushed him against the nearest wall. "I warned you!!"

Everyone in the room was startled, scared, and confused.

But the kiss, did it work? Grandpa looked down at Yugi and felt somewhat relieved at seeing she was still asleep.

"I am going to kill you!!" Yami hissed angrily.

"Yami wait!" Tea cried.

Hesitantly, Yami turned around from the scared teen against the wall, and smirked at seeing Yugi was still sound asleep.

Duke noticed as well and gasped in disbelief. "I don't believe it! No one can resist Duke Devlin's kisses!" He scoffed. "This girl even asleep is hard to get"

Feeling less angered, Yami placed him down. "Go away before I change my mind"

Duke dusted himself, still been rather shocked. "Well, good luck with waking her up"

"What do you mean by 'good luck?'" Tristan asked.

Duke scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? If a kiss from me, didn't wake her up, what else will?" Was the last he said then left the shop with a loud slam of the door.

Everyone stared in confusion at the door.

"So, uh…" Joey began to break the uncomfortable silence. "What now?"

"Isn't obvious?" Serenity said. "Duke pretty much gave us the answer!" She turned at Yami. "Just give her a kiss Yami, that will surely wake her up"

Yami's eyes brightened, the mere thought of Yugi awake, made him forget the fact that Duke had just kissed his beloved. "You think so?"

Tea nodded. "Totally"

"And it shouldn't be too hard. You two are always making out" Tristan pointed out.

Yami blushed and looked away. "Yeah well," He turned back at Yugi and softened his eyes. "I'll do it"

With short steps, he walked towards her and picked her in her arms. Carefully she carried her to the living room and placed her on the couch, with everyone else following him.

Yami knelt beside the couch and looked at those cherry soft petal lips. With a simple kiss, Yugi would wake up.

'Just a kiss is keeping us apart' Yami thought.

Tea and Serenity crossed their fingers, Solomon was praying this would wake Yugi up, and Joey and Tristan were hugging each other in desperation.

Yami leaned down and closed his eyes…

"HERE'S JOHNNY!!"

Everyone turned in shocked to the source of the voice and gasped horrified at seeing it was Bakura, with a wicked look on his face. He dodged everyone and kicked Yami away. "Out of my way charming prince!" He yelled and picked Yugi up in his arms, then ran off upstairs.

Yami was the first on to react and stood up. "Stop him!!" He yelled as he ran behind him.

All the teenagers ran behind Bakura as fast as they could, but Bakura entered Yami's bedroom and locked it from inside.

"NO!" Yami yelled desperate and hit the door. "I won't let you touch her!!"

Bakura snickered as he placed Yugi down on the bed. "We'll see about that. Finally, after all this time"

Yugi groaned in his sleep and shivered, feeling for some reason cold.

"When I'm done with you you'll lose your innocence forever" Bakura said with a smirk.

* * *

Yugi's Dream

_The girl held her sword in both hands tightly, staring with hate at Bakura. She moved two steps on the ice floor, not moving her glare away. "I'll warn you only one more time Bakura! Let Yami go!" She yelled._

_From behind Bakura's form, was Yami trapped in an ice cage, shivering in cold, his skin almost fully turning blue._

"_Never!" Yelled Bakura. "My ice castle will freeze you both to death!"_

_Yugi groaned and ran towards him._

* * *

Just when Bakura began to undo her shirt, suddenly, Yugi stood up, still asleep and tried to hit Bakura. Startled, Bakura moved away, now evading constant attacks. "What the hell?!?!"

Yugi tried to kick and hit the white-haired teen, her eyes still fully closed and mumbling something that couldn't be understood.

"What is wrong with this girl???!!!" Bakura yelled angered.

From outside the door everyone was confused at hearing this. "That's it! Everyone step back!" Yami commanded angered, and his friends did as told.

Yami took impulse, and with a hard kick, he opened the door. The five teens were in shock at seeing Yugi try to punch Bakura.

"Yugi!" Yami cried in happiness, relieved that she was ok, but with half her shirt undone.

"Pharaoh! Control your girlfriend!!" Bakura yelled panicked.

Yami ignored him and ran to Yugi, he embraced her and whispered soothing words to her ear. "Shh, it's alright now my angel. I'm here"

A small smile spread on Yugi's lips and she fell in Yami's arms, back to her calm sleep.

"Everyone tackle Bakura!!!" Joey yelled.

"What?!" Bakura yelled in confusion and turned around, but was suddenly tackled by Tristan, Joey, Tea and Serenity, knocking him down on the floor not letting him move.

"Damn it" Bakura mumbled.

Yami smirked at Bakura and stuck out his tongue. "Suck on that loser" Yami said in victory and carried Yugi back down.

* * *

Bakura groaned through the cloth that had been wrapped on his mouth, and glared at everyone in the room.

After tackling him, Bakura was 'held captive' and tied on a chair form feet and hands, with a cloth around his mouth so he couldn't do any more damage.

"Now just kiss her before anything else happens" Joey said.

Yami nodded. "Alright" With still Yugi in his arms, he leaned down to her face and gave her a short but tender kiss.

Everyone stared at Yugi in hope that she could just wake up…

Yugi groaned softly and shifted,

But remained asleep.

Yami's heart broke in million pieces, Solomon looked down at the floor in sadness, and Tristan, Joey, Tea and Serenity looked at each other with sad eyes.

"I'll," Yami began. "Set her down on her room" He whispered sadly, his voice sounding broken and no longer with purpose to live. Then, he quietly went upstairs.

* * *

That night, Yami was in bed with the still sleeping Yugi in his arms; he had been in bed with her the whole day actually, but, it didn't matter to him, because his reason to live, was now in an eternal sleep.

"Oh Yugi," Yami whispered as he caressed her cheek. "I am going to miss you so much. You had so much left to live, so much to do, so many friends that will miss you, and of course, you now have a sad boyfriend" He sighed sadly. "I supposed I'll, I'll find a way to get over this. I know you never liked to see me sad"

Yami kept staring at Yugi's face, now realizing he wouldn't see her beautiful amethyst eyes ever again. "But, I ask you to forgive me, if I can't help but cry" He choked back a sob. "Good night" He said and kissed her nose, then closed his eyes as a small tear went down his cheek.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes and saw the sun outside the window shining brightly. 'It's morning already' He thought and sat up.

He looked at Yugi's sleeping form and gave a weak smile. "Good morning my sweet sunshine"

"Good morning sweet pie"

Yami widened his eyes. 'What?' He saw in disbelief as Yugi slowly sat up and gave a long yawn, she rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them.

Yugi looked around the room and was a little surprised to see Yami staring at her with a bright smile and glistening eyes. "Yami?" She asked confused.

"Yugi!" Yami cried in happiness and hugged Yugi tightly for dear life.

Still confused, Yugi returned the hug. "Is this some new way to say good morning?"

"Oh Yugi I'm so glad you're ok!!" Yami cried and kissed her on the lips.

Yugi squealed softly, but then returned the kiss willingly. When both broke apart and gasped for air, Yami kissed her again, now cupping her face. That second kiss did last a bit more, but they broke apart once more and when Yami was about to begin another kiss-

"Yami!" Yugi said holding his shoulders in order to stop him. "What's going on?" She asked confused.

"I thought you'd be asleep forever" Yami whispered still with a smile. "But, you woke up, you woke up! I'm so, so happy, I could just take you right here at least 5 times"

Yugi blushed deeply. "Hold it right there! Before you take me senseless, could you please explain me what's going on?" She asked with pleading eyes.

Yami turned confused. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Yugi brought her index finger to her chin. "Well, we were in class… I was feeling sleepy after Bakura threw that weird potion, and then… I think I fell asleep" Yugi then gasped. "Did I sleep the whole day?!" She asked shocked.

Yami chuckled and held her hand. "First let's go have breakfast and tell Grandpa you woke up. He'll be so happy to see you!" Yami said and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

After having breakfast, Grandpa and Yami told everyone in school that Yugi had woke up and they were all relieved. Yami explained everything to Yugi, and Yugi a little ashamed, apologized to the teacher for telling her to shut up.

The group was at school having lunch at their usual spot, surprised Bakura hadn't chased Yugi around in the whole day.

"Wonder where Bakura is" Yugi asked as she ate her sandwich, sitting on Yami's lap.

Tea shrugged. "I don't know I haven't seen him"

"Ryou you're so funny"

"But so are you Bakura!"

Everyone was completely shocked at hearing this. They searched the source and were even more surprised at seeing Bakura with the new girl of school, Ryou, and having a civilized conversation with her! It was even weirder because her breasts were huge too.

"Well, what do ya know. Bakura really can control himself" Joey said.

"And it seems he caught Ryou's attention" Serenity pointed out.

Yugi sighed relieved. "As long as it is not me" She said and lied back against Yami's chest. "I can finally have some peace"

Yami kissed her head in reply.

As much as Yami was happy that Yugi had woken up, there was still one thing that bothered him. What exactly woke her up? It wasn't a loud noise, it wasn't birds, and it wasn't a kiss.

Grandpa only said: _'A kiss only wakes the Princess up in fairytales, but such a simple thing as a Good Morning can make a potion's effect to go away as well. Those are the kinds of things that can't be really understood'_

Yami had put some good thought to it, but…

Yugi smiled up at Yami and gave him a chasty kiss on the lips.

… as long as Yugi was by his side, he didn't really need to know.

THE END!!!

* * *

Yayness! Lol I liked writing this!

Tell what you thought of the way that Yugi woke up. So yeah, please review!!

By the way, sorry if this was written a bit crappy but it'd 3:26am and I'm tired...


End file.
